Depresión post-film
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta. Tamaki fue al cine para ver una reposición de "Love Story", se identificó automáticamente con los protagonistas y sobrevino la previsible depresión. Para Kyoya su amigo no tenía remedio...


_**Disclaimer: Ouran Hight School Host Club y sus personajes son propiedad de Hatori Bisuko**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Coincidirán conmigo en que Tamaki se deprime por cualquier tontería XD Esta vez la excusa se llama "Love Story", un clásico del cine. No es necesario haberla visto para entender el fic, ya que, como dije, las depresiones de este muchacho no tienen ningún misterio._

_Ártax es un personaje del libro "La historia interminable" ("La historia sin fin", si vieron la peli)_

_(Ni se les ocurra preguntar cuántos años tengo u_uU)_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Depresión post-film**

* * *

Y ahí estaba. En el rincón más oscuro de la sala de música, sentado en el suelo hecho un ovillo, Tamaki se hundía cada vez más en la miseria psicológica como Ártax en el Pantano de la Tristeza. Hasta que su amigo Kyoya, sin dejar de tomar nota de vaya a saber uno qué cuestiones de la vida, se dignó a interrogarlo.

-¿Qué te sucede?

El interpelado no se movió ni pareció muy dispuesto a conversar. Kyoya dejó pasar otra media hora –de las numerosas medias horas que ya habían transcurrido desde que regresaron del cine- antes de volver a exteriorizar algún tipo de interés en aquella figura de cera que venía a representar con tanta fidelidad el calamitoso estado de la depresión humana.

-¿Estás así por la película que vimos? –indagó.

Recién entonces _algo_ de la desmoralizada imagen masculina pareció reaccionar.

-Sí –se escuchó en la habitación, la gangosa afirmación emergida de las profundidades del alma marchita, afligida, desalentada y llena de mucosidad nasal.

El vicepresidente del club, suspirando con aires de fingida indulgencia, levantó la vista de sus apuntes para observarlo mejor. Aunque Tamaki, sumido hasta las narices en su actual estado de congoja existencial, no dejaba ver mucho de su tempranamente demacrado rostro juvenil.

Kyoya había previsto que la cosa terminaría así. Lo había intentado, realmente había tratado de disuadirlo de ver aquella nefasta película setentosa, melosa y sentimentaloide que le había trastornado el cerebro a una generación completa de mujeres impresionables. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y ahora estaban como estaban.

Mejor dicho, _Tamaki_ estaba como estaba. La archirrequetecontraexplotada historia romántica del joven millonario que, contra los deseos de su familia, se enlaza con la muchacha buena y bella, aunque de humilde condición social, constituye la mega fórmula del éxito para los empresarios cinematográficos, pero también conlleva la dosis letal para embobar el corazón del adolescente idiota. Enamorado, sí, pero de todos modos _idiota_, y altamente sugestionable.

Kyoya se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz. Tamaki era demasiado sensible. La mayoría del tiempo podía lidiar con su atolondrada espontaneidad, pero siempre le costaba un poco cuando se trataba de aquella apoteótica tendencia al melodrama barato.

-Oye, Tamaki, sólo se trata de una película.

El ovillo del rincón oscuro ni siquiera se movió. Kyoya decidió volver a intentarlo.

-No fueron hechos reales.

La figura de cera persistió en su insuperable representación del desaliento universal.

-Es una ficción, un invento, un sim-ple-pro-duc-to-de-la-i-ma-gi-na-ción.

Nada. Pese a la contundencia –y la lógica- de los argumentos esgrimidos, Tamaki perseveró en el apocalíptico camino de la desolación, el pesimismo y la amargura. Kyoya lo miró como si el tipo fuese una especie de enigma matemático, una creciente ecuación compleja que sólo con tiempo, dedicación y determinación podría resolver con seguridad.

Otra media hora demoró el joven en concebir el enunciado que pudiese socavar con éxito aquella diamantina barrera anímica. Nada tendría que interesarle a un sujeto de su carácter la caída libre hacia el derrotismo que experimentase una persona, a menos que esa persona sea, por obra y gracia de la maldita alineación planetaria –fenómeno conocido vulgarmente como _destino_-, uno de sus mejores amigos.

Kyoya volvió a acomodarse las gafas antes de arrojarle la última balsa salvadora.

-Jamás les ocurriría una cosa así a ti y a Haruhi, idiota –afirmó-. Además, si tienes tantas ganas de llegar a vivir todos esos sucesos que te han desconsolado, ¿no deberías comenzar al menos por declararte? Digo, me parece lo más apropiado.

Recién entonces el ovillo del rincón oscuro se removió. Luego, entre las sombras, asomó un rostro pálido, abatido, un rostro a punto de ser consumido por la identificación extremista con la ficción. Miró a su mejor amigo con fijeza espectral, con compungida atención, con superlativos escrúpulos ante el posible y jamás esperado riesgo de felicidad.

-Además el mensaje de la película no se centra en el desenlace, sino en el desarrollo de la trama –continuó Kyoya-. No repetiré la frase más popular del film ni muerto, pero te diré que allí lo que importa es el amor, la confianza, el vínculo que los protagonistas forjan a pesar de las dificultades, sin importar lo que los demás piensen, libres de prejuicios e improductivas aprensiones. La película rescata el sentimiento, la emoción. O al menos lo intenta.

Lo único que le faltó decir fue con cuántos _Kyoyas de Oro_ la calificaría, aunque por fortuna eso no fue necesario. Las facciones de Tamaki variaron palabra tras palabra mientras meditaba en su significado. Poco tiempo después la imagen de cera se deshizo, se incorporó y se colocó de cara a uno de los grandes ventanales. Kyoya se sintió satisfecho.

-Entonces tú crees… crees que…

La temblorosa voz de Tamaki parecía proceder de las amenas regiones del bálsamo, la esperanza y de las lágrimas contenidas a causa del renacimiento de la ilusión perdida. Jamás, ni por un segundo, se le ocurrió pensar en lo absurdo de ponerse así por una película. De todas maneras Kyoya cerró su carpeta para mirar a su amigo con una semisonrisa de entendimiento.

-Creo que exageras, como siempre –le dijo-. Y también creo que estás enamorado.


End file.
